A resistor is a two-terminal electronic component that produces a voltage across the terminals proportional to the current passing through them. Ohm's law defines the value of the resistor as the ratio of the voltage produced across the terminals to the current passing through them. A thermistor is a type of resistor whose resistance changes with temperature. Accordingly, the voltage across the terminals of the thermistor varies with the temperature and the current passing through them.